Forget the Now and Become the Then
by AkumaKami64
Summary: We all have our dark spots, times in our lives we have buried with time and memory. But what happens when all those times and memories are erased? What happens when a Predator is set loose with no morals, with nothing to prevent him from sedating his bloodlust? Death, Blood, Gore, and more. Enter at your own risk.


Forget the Now and Become the Then

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: We all have our dark spots, times in our lives we have buried with time and memory. But what happens when all those times and memories are erased? What happens when a Predator is set loose with no morals, with nothing to prevent him from sedating his bloodlust?

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

Regular Speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**

Non-Demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

_At the time it seemed so harmless, so benign. All she had wanted was to forget, forget the memories of the nightmares her father made her live through over and over again before her friends saved her. Memories of killing them, torturing them, with her own two hands as her body grinned against her will._

_Was it so wrong to want to forget those memories? Was it wrong to try and escape from them? With a spell, a few words and ingredients, it would be done and her mind would no longer be haunted by those dreams she had been forced to endure. Dreams that she almost believed had been real at one time._

_Hadn't she sacrificed enough to be allowed this one selfish act of mercy? At the time, she had convinced herself of it. Without doubt or hesitation in her mind, she had chanted those ancients words, "El vezt mira'dil voilg, zyit nyi da'a't ael phoirr etv nyi lnesl phaerr nyi lgh, la' deh nyili ya'rra'z dida'saeil mi ta' da'si. Ksien epes, yiiv dh vrie! Rin nyen pha'sriv raephi tistis ekeaet mi sirerriv mh yi!"_

_With that, it was sealed; never did she think how horribly wrong it could all go, how quickly she would long for those old nightmares to replace the new one she had unleashed onto reality. Never did she realize how thoroughly she had doomed so many..._

"Remind me again why I'm out here?" Beastboy asked into his communicator as he stood on a rooftop of an abandoned building, the last of the sunlight starting to vanish.

Cyborg sighed at that, standing in another section of the same area, "Because the HIVE Five managed to get into a bank vault without getting detected via Kyd Wykkyd. We got a report on sighting of them somewhere around here. Raven's using her magic, I'm using my sensors, Robin is doing his Batman thing, Starfire is keeping look out from the sky encase they get the drop on us, and you're supposed to be using your nose to help us find them," He explained.

"Dude, I get that, but why am _**I**_ out here?" Beastboy asked with a twitching eyebrow, "I already told you what this time of year does to me! And it only gets worse on nights with full moons!"

"What is he complaining about?" Raven asked in annoyance.

"...Robin, you didn't tell them?" Beastboy asked blankly, glaring at the device.

"...Yeah, kind of awkward, Beastboy. What was I supposed to do, just babble out that all the animals going into heat for spring are...affecting you and making you grouchy as hell?" Robin asked with a shrug.

"Well, you kind of just did, asshole!" Beastboy retorted.

"Friend Beastboy is experiencing what I believe humans refer to as The Rut?" Starfire asked in surprise.

"Wow, surprised you got that right, Star. I don't think even most adult people on earth get that right. They just call it _'going into heat' _most of the time," Beastboy mused, honestly surprised.

"Just howl at the moon or something and start sniffing so we can go home," Raven ordered with a sigh.

"I'd love to howl at and sniff your moon," Beastboy said with a grin before blinking. "Sorry, sorry! That was the hormones talking!" Beastboy apologized in embarrassment.

"I think I can handle a little bit of flirting, Beastboy. Just don't do it with Star- we don't need our fearless leader picking a fight with you over his girlfriend," Raven retorted with a smirk as she closed her communicator.

"...Howl at and sniff her moon?" Cyborg asked teasingly.

"Oh, I think I smell something, bye!" Beastboy said quickly as he closed his communicator and ran off.

"...That was traumatizing, yes?" Starfire asked in shock.

"Yes Star, yes it was," Robin agreed numbly.

"Well, I got my material for embarrassing jokes for the next month or two," Cyborg said with a diabolical grin.

"Let's just...get back to work and agree not to speak about this for a day or two," Robin said as they all signed off.

Beastboy, meanwhile, had legitimately picked up on a familiar scent while in his wolf form, _'This is definitely Gizmo's, he's the only guy I know that smells this greasy besides Cyborg and he's the only one I know that uses that stuff that is supposed to make hair grow fast,'_ He thought in amusement as he followed it through though the cesspool of Jump City, ignoring the smell of drugs, fires, and filth that ran through the air.

He eventually tracked the scent to an abandoned hospital building, a local hang out for gangs and drug addicts. Beastboy was about to change form and call it in when he paused to look up into the night sky.

And as the light of the moon and stars shined gently against his white eyes, his canine body relaxed, the stress of his life rolling off in near palpable waves. As the wind danced through his green fur, his ears twitched at the slightest disturbance in the night. The cackling trash can fires, the squealing of rats, and even the soft chirp of a cricket.

He slowly lowered his head and turned his gaze back to the hospital. His nostrils flared as his ears twitched. And as he did, he heard the five drums.

_Ba-dump, Ea-dump, Ai-dump, Sa-dump, Ta-dump._

They were in the middle of the building, on the top floor. They were calm…relaxed.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>"Hehe! We scored big, guys!" See-More declared as he sat in a swivel chair with his feet on a desk, flipping through the money in one of the five large bags, "Maybe now we can afford to get a new hideout!"<p>

"Will you keep it down crudmuncher?" Gizmo asked with a glare, "If one more crack addict with a needle tries to steal from us, I might just give myself up."

"What's the matter, pipsqueak? Afraid of getting a shot?" Mammoth teased jokily.

"With a syringe that has been used by many a drug-squitter? Yes," Gizmo admitted with a glare.

"Just stick with the plan, Soldiers," Sergeant Hive ordered strictly. "We wait here for five hours, then KydWykkyd teleports us all over the city with chunks of the cash. Hopefully, that'll keep the Titans from getting all of us," He reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the plan," Gizmo said dismissively.

"Where is Kyd anyway?" See-More asked curiously.

"You have the All-seeing eyeball, you tell us," Mammoth retorted.

See-More sighed at that before switching to his X-ray vision and looking around, seeing everyone as skeletons with near-invisible blurs for the flesh and clothes, "Okay, that's you guys...that's a dead body two floors down...that guy is passed out...wait. I think that's Kyd that's passed out!" See-More informed them in alarm.

"You positive?" Sergeant asked, standing straighter now in a possible battle situation.

"...Yeah, that's definitely him, I recognize that fracture in his rib," See-More informed, "I...I think he might be in trouble!"

"Crud, guess the Titans got lucky and found us early!" Gizmo cursed.

"See-More, can you see them anywhere?" Sergeant asked commandingly.

See-More made a noise of uncertainty as he scanned the building, "I don't thin-...wait, I see something. I think it's a dog or something," See-More informed.

Mammoth smirked at that, "Just the grass-headed one then? Well, getting out of here shouldn't be too hard then."

"Men, new mission," Sergeant HIVE ordered. "We'll take three of the bags and leave the rest, and proceed to retrieve KydWykkyd. Mammoth, you carry Wykkyd and a sack, then proceed to the west. Gizmo, you take one and head for the sewers. I'll deal with the Shapeshifter. See-More, you act as look out and warn me if the other Titans show up. We'll head north once we've dealt with him," He explained.

"Roger, Captain Crudmunch," Gizmo affirmed with a salute as the others nodded. While he wasn't fond of taking orders, and the Sergeant wasn't really the leader, they all acknowledged that he was good with plans.

"Good, let's move out," Sergeant ordered before turning back to See-More. "See-More, lead the way," He added on, reminding the cyclops villain that only he knew where KydWykkyd was exactly.

"R-right!" See-More acknowledged as they headed into the hall, Mammoth carrying two of the bags and Sergeant carrying the third.

"So, what was fungus-brains doing when you saw him anyway?" Gizmo asked curiously, floating in his jet-pack, for lack of a better term.

"Assuming it was him and not just a random dog that wandered in?" See-More asked rhetorically, "He was just walking down a hall. I guess he was looking or listening for us. Though, he was a bit off, he was heading the opposite way to us from Kyd." He explained.

"Kyd teleported out of the room when he left," Sergeant pointed out. "He was probably following his scent back to where Kyd first appeared."

"That or this place is throwing his nose off. The junkies, the mold, the corpses," Mammoth pointed out. "I almost feel sorry for him, having to sniff all of this shit," He joked.

"Keep your voice down. We don't want him to hear us before we get to Kyd," Sergeant warned.

"Actually, I think we're a bit too late for that," See-More pointed out, "He's heading back down the hall to Kyd. Probably waiting for us."

"Crud," Gizmo muttered.

"How much farther to Kyd?" Sergeant asked.

"He's around this corner and about twenty feet down the hall," See-More answered before switching to normal vision for a moment, "Gizmo, I think we're going to need a light," He informed, seeing that the hall turned darker around the corner, due to the building next door blocking the moonlight.

"On it," Gizmo said as a small robot arm came out of his pack. While normally this would be a laser, he did have a flashlight setting as well.

"What's that sound?" Mammoth asked curiously, hearing something wet and squishy.

"Maybe he was taking a piss while he waited," Gizmo murmured as the light turned on.

They all froze…there was KydWykkyd, face up on the floor. Blood was pooling and splattered all over the floor around him, the crimson life liquid giving a new coating of paint to those old floors. A look of shock and terror was permanently etched onto his face, dotted with blood that poured and dripped from his torn and destroyed throat.

And standing over the corpse was a green wolf, one bloody paw on the chest as his maw was buried into the abdomen, the stomach and intestines long torn out. He tore back his head, almost completely soaked in blood, with half of a heart in his mouth. The four villains watched in horrified fascination as the emerald canine munched and chewed into the organ.

He slowly turned his pure white eyes to the four villains, all staring with wide eyes and mouths as their minds struggled to make sense of what they were seeing.

"W-what...what the hell is this?" See-More asked numbly as he fell to his knees, his teammates unable to answer. Mammoth himself, dropped the bags and started to vomit onto the ground. Gizmo just floated there, his arms limp at his side, his face white as paper. Sergeant HIVE just stared into those white eyes, not daring to break eye contact.

Swallowing the chunk of meat, the wolf growled at his prey, his teeth and fur still dripping with their teammate's blood as he stalked towards them with his paws stepping into the blood and gore of KydWykkyd's remains, snapping the criminals out of their shock.

"W-wow, easy now!" Gizmo said with a weak, shaky smile, "N-no need to get violent..."

"Y-yeah, we surrender," Mammoth tried, gulping as the wolf just viciously barked at them.

"Run!" Sergeant yelled as Gizmo started flying backwards, fast.

"What about the money!?" Mammoth yelled, glancing back at the bags as the beast stalked closer to them, daring them to run.

"It's not worth your life," Sergeant retorted simply, a bead of sweat on his brow as he grabbed See-More by the arm and pulled him to his feet, "Come on soldier! It's time to retreat!" He ordered as pulled the still unresponsive criminal along. The wolf charged after its fleeing prey, rounding the corner and jumping over an old gurney.

"He's gaining on us!" Mammoth informed.

"Can't you just clobber him!?" Gizmo yelled over his shoulder.

"Can't you just blast him!?" Mammoth retorted, "He's a fucking shapeshifter! If I try to beat him up, he'll just turn into a dinosaur or something!"

"He...He ate him," See-More said numbly, "He...just ripped Kyd's guts out like he was nothing..."

"See-More, snap out of it!" Sergeant yelled, seeing the canine was right on their tail, just out of leaping distance, "We don't have time for this!

"Th-this...this wasn't wha-what was supposed to happen," See-More stuttered fearfully, "W-we were just going to get locked up if we got caught...we weren't supposed to die..."

"Tell that to him!" Mammoth yelled, glancing back at the wolf and wish he didn't. All he could see was that bloody jaw of teeth and tongue, open and ready to eat more. To eat them.

"How...How could he just do that? How can he just eat someone, like a snack?" See-More asked out loud, "How...how...How can he be dead?!" See-More yelled as he turned on his heel and skid to a halt.

And with the moonlight shining through the window, the wolf leaped for his one eyed prey as the others stopped and called for him to run as well. With his fangs bare and his claws sharp, the hunter was prepared to make his kill. But with a teary eye, See-More charged his eye to glow red and hit the beast with his eye-beam, sending his would-be killer flying back.

The wolf did not yelp as it collided with a wall. It did not yelp when the beams from See-More were joined by Gizmo's laser. It didn't yelp as Mammoth started to through gurneys, wheelchairs, and anything else he could get his hand on. It didn't even flinch or grunt when Mammoth smashed his fists into the floor and caved it in, sending their pursuer down a floor.

"...So much for shapeshifting," Gizmo murmured, "Did he just go crazy and forget he was human or something?" He asked curiously.

"No time for that," Sergeant called, glaring down at the debris untrustingly, "He's not done yet," He warned as the rubble started to shake, "Run, but stay together! He'll pick us off if we don't!" The Sergeant ordered.

"Duh! I'm not getting caught alone with that thing!" Gizmo yelled as they started to run off.

"See-More!" Sergeant yelled as he shook the boy by his shoulders, "You can grieve later, we need you here! You're the only one that can see him coming in the dark!" He reminded.

"R-right!" See-More said, trying to steel himself in the here and now as they ran off.

The wolf growled as he shook off the pieces of concrete and dust from his back and pulled himself out of the mess. He glanced up at where he had fallen from, hearing the beats of his four prey still up there.

_Ba-dump, Ea-dump, Ai-dump, Ta-dump._

This wouldn't take long.

* * *

><p>"Guys, if we get separated, I'm flying straight out a window," Gizmo informed grimly as they stood back to back in a four-way intersection of two halls in the hospital.<p>

"I'd think I'd rather jump to my death then get eaten," See-More added with a gulp.

"I wouldn't do that," Sergeant warned. "The fall might not kill you from this height and then he might not bother to kill you first."

"...Umm, do we have an exit plan at the moment?" Mammoth asked worriedly.

"I was planning on heading for the stairs until you sent him down to the second floor. Our best bet might be heading the other way back to Kyd to get to the fire escape," Sergeant explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" See-More asked nervously.

"I'm waiting to see if he climbs back up here. If he does, I don't want us running straight into him if we can avoid it. Gizmo, you got any regular flashlights?" Sergeant asked.

"Luckily for you crudmunchers, I keep a few in case I need to work on my pack in the dark," Gizmo answered as he opened a compartment on his flying device and revealed two flashlights.

"Good. See-More, you watch out for him with your X-Ray Vision," Sergeant ordered, getting a shaky nod as he changed his eye setting and started scanning the hall they had come from...then every other direction with a very disturbed expression, "What is it?" Sergeant asked with slightly wide eyes.

"...He's gone," See-More informed in disbelief.

"What the crud do you mean gone?" Gizmo asked.

"I mean I can't see him anywhere!" See-More yelled, his eye shaking in fear, "He's not on this floor and he's not in the rubble below it! It's like he vanished..."

"Or shapeshifted," Mammoth pointed out as they all went wide eyed and turned to face down each hallways, aiming their flashlights in search of any living thing that could be their hunter.

The silence was overwhelming. Waiting, anxiously for something to happen, for your enemy to reveal himself. Knowing that he is coming, but not being able to sense from where. Forced to wait until he made a move to reveal himself. The anticipation was almost worse than the prospect of facing him already was. Almost.

Their hands all trembled as the wait dragged on, all itching to attack in one way or another...

"There!" Gizmo yelled as he rapidly fired his laser at a rat coming around the edge of a corner, which flew back and landed dead and bloody on its back. He steadied with a gulp, glancing apologetically at the rest.

Sergeant HIVE tensed as he saw dust fall from the ceiling down the hall, but couldn't see a sign of anything, not even any ceiling vents to hide in. He held his shield at the ready to throw it in case anything popped out.

Mammoth eyed a door-less room just ten feet from him with suspicion, swearing he saw something move in there...

"Wah!" See-More screamed as he started to shoot at a flying bug, "It's him, it's him!" See-More yelled, unable to hit the bug a few time due to the distance until it wandered close enough...and was fried into nothingness.

"Keep it together See-More!" Sergeant ordered through clenched teeth.

See-More panted madly as he scanned the halls again with no luck. He growled as he clutched his head in terror, "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the building for a few seconds before it got ominously quiet, the HIVE's all wide eyed at the outburst.

_Hissssssss..._

See-More, and the rest of the HIVE, paled rapidly as he slowly looked down, in the small gap between the four of them, and saw a small, green snake at his feet...which sprung upwards, its fangs stabbing into his large eyeball.

* * *

><p>"No sign of the HIVE?" Robin asked in frustration as they stood in a street in the middle of the slums.<p>

"Got nothing," Cyborg answered with a shrug.

"Apologies, but my search was fruitless as well," Starfire confirmed with a sigh.

"I went over the Red Light district. So, plenty of criminals, just not the kind we're looking for or deal with," Raven deadpanned with her arms crossed.

"A simple _'No'_ would suffice," Robin grumbled, "Anyone heard from Beastboy?" He asked, not seeing the green shapeshifter or anything that might be him in disguise.

"Eh, probably just doesn't want to face us with the whole Moon thing," Cyborg said with a grin while Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin sighed as he pulled out his communicator, "He's not answering. We better find him," He decided.

"You may not want to," Raven warned uneasily.

"...Why?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's spring, there's a full moon, he's in rut, he's late, and this area has been known to have a lot of strays," Raven pointed out. Everyone blinked at that before Robin and Cyborg got her meaning.

"...Did you just tell a joke?" Cyborg asked, gobsmacked.

"No, I'm being completely serious. If you find it funny, that's your own fault," Raven answered.

"I am confused," Starfire said, scratching her head lightly. "What do the strays have to do with Friend Beastboy's tardiness?" She asked in confusion. Robin pulled her down by the shoulder and whispered into her ear, making her go wide eyed at the words, "Raven, you are a Garp'l Neer-Ra'ne!" Starfire accused, pointing a finger at the half-demon.

"Possibly," Raven conceded without pause, not even asking what that meant.

Robin coughed to get things back on course, "We're tracking Beastboy down," He said firmly as he turned the tracking feature on his communicator on, "If he's...in the middle of something when we get there, we'll...wait a bit, I guess," Robin finished lamely.

"Smooth Robin, real smooth," Raven commented with a smirk.

"According to this, he's at an old hospital. Maybe he did pick up the trail," Robin continued, ignoring the jab. "Doesn't seem like he's moving either...," He commented, silence coming over them. "Don't say it," He murmured.

"I didn't say anything," Raven retorted.

"Well, I am," Cyborg interrupted with a grin. "If Grass-Stain is getting busy with a back alley girl-dog, I'm not going to be the one to cock-block him and tell him it's time to go home," Cyborg informed playfully.

Robin sighed at that, "Let's just go." He said in exhaustion, 'I'll be glad when tonight's over...'

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH! MY EYE! IT WON'T WORK! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" See-More yelled furiously, flailing about blindly, as the snake pressed his fangs harder and harder into the iris of the large eye.<p>

"Hold still!" Mammoth yelled as he reached out with his right arm to grab the tail of the serpent with his large hand. He caught it…that was a mistake.

The snake reared its head back, tearing out See-More's iris, rendering him blind. As the screaming youth fell to his knees in agony, holding his bloody and damaged eye, the snake's tail rapidly grew longer and thicker, wrapping around Mammoth's large arm. And as the tail reached the villain's head, the head began to shrink and become narrower as the tail began to widen. Then, before Mammoth's very eyes, the head became the tail and the tail became the head…and the head was the head of an anaconda.

"Mammoth!" Gizmo yelled, the green invertebrate wrapping itself around Mammoth's neck, as he tried to fire his lasers at the serpent. The reptile merrily shrugged off the attacks as he continued to constrict the throat, using his hold on the large sapian's arm to try and force the limp to smack the midget to one side while Mammoth used his free arm to pull on the long body wrapped around his neck, keeping it from completely cutting off his air supply.

"I can't see! I can't see! Help me! Someone help me!" See-More yelled as he covered the wound with his hands, blood and eye-juices slipping through his fingers.

"Gizmo, help See-More and shut him up!" Sergeant HIVE ordered as he held his shield with both hands and jumped off a corner wall, using it as a spring board to jump upwards and slam his shield against the head of the anaconda, "Mammoth, hold still while I beat the brains out of this son of a bitch!" Sergeant yelled with a glare at the enemy, unable to keep his cool any longer as he prepared to bash his shield repeatedly into the skull of the snake.

Hissing angrily at the assault, the serpent swiftly pulled his head to the left just before Sergeant's shield could make contact again and dove his head forward, his fangs clutching into the villain's left thigh, forcing the yellow-armored teen to lose his balance and fall backwards, hissing in pain from the strong bite. As Sergeant fell, the pull on the serpentine beast caused Mammoth to stumble and fall backwards.

"Will you hurry up and kill this thing! This isn't as easy as it looks!" Mammoth yelled, still clutching and pulling for dear life, barely keeping his airway open.

"I couldn't agree more," Sergeant growled as he sat up and held up his shield again before bringing down the edge on the neck of the snake, still clutching onto his thigh. He brought it up and slammed it down, again and again until the shield finally started to cut through the scales, blood starting to ooze out.

And yet, the serpent's jaw still squeezed tight and refused to let go of his prey, even as the shield sliced deep into the neck. He continued to bite until, finally, his spine was severed. And even then his white, empty eyes never changed.

Sergeant HIVE grunted and let out a small scream as he pried the fangs out of his thigh, panting heavily, "It's over...," He murmured in relief. "You okay, Mammoth?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah, but this snake is still tense as fuck," Mammoth grunted out. "You sure it's dead?!"

"Yeah, but snakes tense up and spasm when you cut off the head, so I'm not too surprised," Sergeant answered, "Gizmo? How's See-More doing?" He called.

"Besides the chuck of his eye bitten out, he's just dandy!" Gizmo retorted in aggravated sarcasm, See-More whimpering quietly, "I hate to be the scumsucker in this, guys…but...we may have to turn ourselves in. Cause See-More needs a hospital," Gizmo pointed out. "And I'd get that bite checked out if I were you," He added on, seeing Sergeant's blood soaked leg.

"You're probably right," Sergeant admitted with a sigh. "Even if See-More was okay, I don't think we could get out with the money. But let's worry about what we'll do after we get out of here," He stated firmly. "See-More? You okay to walk? We're going to get you to some help now." He promised.

"Y-yeah, just s-s-s-someone show me wh-where to go...I don't wan-want to bump to anything right now," See-More answered shakily, still covering his now-useless eye, getting an unseen nod from Sergeant HIVE.

Gizmo sighed as he got up and walked over to his old friend, "Hey, Mammoth? You getting out of that any time now?" He asked.

"I...wish...I could...but...it's not letting up!" Mammoth yelled out as the body actually seemed to squeeze harder, getting Sergeant's attention.

"Something isn't right," Sergeant realized, going wide eyed as the neck of the snake slowly and shakily lifted itself up, the half-severed head dangling off to one side precariously. "Gizmo, look out!" He yelled.

"Huh?" The midget-genius asked in surprise, turning in time to see a slimy, newly-formed head emerge from the wound as the severed head healed itself back on, both lengthening their necks, turning him into a two-headed beast, "What...the...hell...?" Gizmo whispered in disbelief, walking backwards in terror.

"W-what's happening?" See-More asked fearfully.

"Help! Me!" Mammoth grunted out as the snake's grip got even stronger, starting to crush him.

The snake opened both of his maws to hiss at his uncaptured prey, showing off their fangs and tiny razor teeth along their lips, daring them to come closer. Gizmo would later swear that those mouths were smirking as a sickening crack rang through the halls, Mammoth's body going limp.

"Mammoth...?" Gizmo called softly, his eyes wide in shock.

"Wha-what about him? Is he okay?" See-More asked slowly.

"Gizmo, we have to run," Sergeant reminded, trying to keep another of his comrades from going into shock on him.

"He just...snapped his neck, that easily...?" Gizmo asked in disbelief.

"What?!" See-More yelled in disbelief.

"Yes, and if you don't pull it together, you're going to die here!" Sergeant yelled, making Gizmo blink. "Now come on, I can't help you and See-More!" He ordered, running and pulling See-More by the hand. Gizmo, emotionally stunned but no longer in mental shock, turned on his flying pack and went in Sergeant's direction.

He glanced back at the twin-headed snake, still wrapped around Mammoth, as it watched them leave instead of pursuing them. He knew what the snake would do, that it would eat the corpse of Mammoth just like it did KydWykkyd, instead of following them, 'Guess Mammoth was a big enough meal for him...,' He thought, broken and sadden.

What none of them knew was that Mammoth was not in fact dead. He was merely paralyzed from the neck down, the shape-shifter's s body covering his mouth and kept him from speaking. But the serpent knew quite well that their prey still lived. And as Mammoth looked up into those two heads, looking hungrily down at him, their white eyes and open maws getting closer, he sincerely wished that the snake had killed him with the neck break...

_Ea-dump, Ai-dump, Ta-dump._

* * *

><p>"Well, this is the place," Robin commented as they stood across the street from the abandoned hospital.<p>

"Dude, I doubt BB would try humping anyone or thing in a place like this, no matter how desperate he was," Cyborg commented, seeing plenty of needles, burn marks, and other leftover material possibly from drug activity.

"Is it possibly he tried to apprehend the Five of the HIVE on his own?" Starfire asked in concern.

"Or he's been spying on them and couldn't find a safe way out yet to tell us," Raven added in with a shrug.

"In any case, we should go looking for him. According the tracker, he's on the fourth floor, the top," Robin answered , "Okay team, let's-"

"Someone's coming out," Raven informed suddenly, sensing someone in the building now. Three someones, actually…very scared someones at that.

Everyone tensed slightly at that as the large doors slowly opened. When they saw three of the HIVE step out, Robin had the catchphrase on the tip of his tongues when he stopped dead in his tracks and saw exactly the state they were in, all four of the titans going wide eyed. Starfire gasped in horror as she saw the gory mess that was See-More's eye, who had an arm over Sergeant HIVE's shoulder for support as Gizmo held the door open.

Gizmo blinked as he saw the Titans just outside, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to see you guys!" He called as Sergeant hurried along as best he could.

The statement shocked them out of surprise as the four hurried across the street, "What happened to you three? And where are Mammoth and KydWykkyd?" Robin asked suspiciously as Raven used her magic to try and stop the bleeding in See-More's eye.

"Dead," Sergeant HIVE answered evenly in a tired voice, "You'll find what's left of them on the top floor, along with the money," He informed flatly.

"Take us to jail if you want, just get us away from here and that thing you sicked on us!" Gizmo yelled.

"Wha-wait, back up, Dude!" Cyborg said in surprise, "WHAT attacked you?" He asked, wondering where the accusation came from.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Gizmo said in a seething tone, clenching his hands tight.

"Try us," Raven dared, narrowing her eyes at the small genius.

"...It was Beastboy," See-More stated quietly.

"What?' Robin asked in wide eyes.

"This isn't the time for jokes, man," Cyborg said accusingly.

"Does this look like a JOKE to you?!" See-More yelled, pointing at his destroyed eye, "HE did this to me, his fangs were the last thing I saw, that I'll ever see!" He yelled, starting to sob, "And the punchline? The second to last thing I saw was him chewing into Kyd's guts!"

"...Raven?" Robin asked seriously.

"...," Raven didn't ask what he wanted, she already knew. She didn't answer though, just looked away and put her hood up.

"Raven, I need an answer," Robin repeated, more resigned then firm.

"They believe it was him," Raven answered cautiously.

"Bullshit!" Cyborg yelled in denial, "You're telling me that tofu-loving boy not only killed, but ATE a living creature, let alone a human being? I refuse to believe it, man!" Cyborg said firmly in Beastboy's defense.

"I agree!" Starfire added in, "Friend Beastboy detests the killing of living beings even for substance! He would never resort to such a thing, even to survive!" She reasoned.

"Then go up there and see for yourself," Sergeant said resignedly, "Just get us out of here...please."

"Cyborg, call an ambulance, tell them it's an emergency," Robin ordered with a sigh as he turned back to the remaining HIVE members, "Tell us everything that happened in there."

Sergeant HIVE sighed at that, "Well, it started with-" The Sergeant never got to finish his sentence as he and See-More were jerked up into the air, screaming for dear life.

While they had been talking, no one had the thought to look up. If they had, they would have seen the large, two-headed anaconda silently slithering in and around the windows as he made his scenic route down to his prey, grabbing two of them and pulling them up into the air as his necks wrapped around them, pinning their arms to their sides.

"...Beastboy?" Raven asked in shock and horror, seeing the blood dripping from the jaws of the dual-headed serpent.

"Beastboy, stop! Let them go!" Robin ordered, only for the snake to ignore the noise of the newcomers.

"Friend Beastboy, what is the meaning of this?!" Starfire cried out loudly, and yet, the serpent still refused to turn his attention away from his prey.

"Don't just stand there! Stop him!" Gizmo yelled to the stunned titans, almost begging them, "He's going to-!" He started, only for the head holding Sergeant to open up its mouth and go straight for the throat, biting and crushing the airway, "Sarge!"

"Yo man, cut it out, you're going to kill him!" Cyborg yelled as he aimed his sonic canon at the reptile, the right head holding See-More looking towards him oddly. Cyborg growled, using his other arm to hold his canon steady, "I will shoot you, B! Now stop!" He yelled, getting no response, only staring, "I mean it!" He yelled again, almost desperate for his friend to hear him, but to no avail.

"Don't you get it!?" Gizmo yelled pleadingly, "That's what he WANTS! That's what he's BEEN doing! That's what he IS doing, right in front of you!"

"Dammit!" Cyborg screamed in despair as he fired, the snake going wide eyed as he jerked himself out of the way, the neck of the left head taking the hit.

The right head hissed as the left rapidly unwound itself and flung Sergeant HIVE at Cyborg, who barely caught the body without falling backwards. He looked down at the criminal, gasping for breath with wide eyes before his hands went limp and fell, lifeless...

_Ea-dump, Ta-dump..._

_Ji-dump...Un-dump... Na-dump...Kli-dump._

**End of Chapter**

And here is the first chapter of a little horror show I've been waiting to cook up for months- had to get the idea and everything right. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why BB is acting this way and what happened to him. Well, tough luck! This is a horror fic folks! Part of the horror is not knowing what is going on or why, until later. Everything shall become clear in time though. But this will be graphic and this will be gory.

Now, all you have to wonder is who will be the next one added to BB's list of kills and if the Titans can stop him from killing more?

From the Beta: Folks, I've been betaing Akuma's work for many years now, but this is a new top for him…and if you're the type of person who likes horror, stick around. Knowing him like I do, this will get worse before it gets better.


End file.
